<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ellie Main Meets the Fanboys by RT_Smut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211220">Ellie Main Meets the Fanboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut'>RT_Smut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Reluctant, Scissoring, Vaginal Sex, cum on tits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Ellie Main to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Main/Original Female Character(s), Ellie Main/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bronze Badges Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re having a laugh, right Burnie?” Ellie Main asked, giggling nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Dead serious.” Burnie replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was appalled. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the right combination of colorful curse words to call Burnie. After a few moments she finally spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Ellie screamed, causing Burnie to recoil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s about the reaction I expected.” Burnie muttered, “Just hear me out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I do that!? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> this company last year! The only reason I’m even here is because you begged me to do an autograph session for RTX, and now you want me to do… to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You are out of your fucking mind.” Ellie fumed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be! I would never ask you to do something like this if I had any other option. The truth is, Rooster Teeth is losing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of money and this is the best way to recuperate our losses.” Burnie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, and I’m truly sorry that you’re in this situation but I still don’t see how this concerns me in the slightest!” Ellie argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, we’ve kind of already sold out your meet and greets for the whole weekend so you could leave but you’d be disappointing hundreds of fans.” Burnie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so I can just leave? Alright then!” Ellie said as she pushed her way past Burnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Burnie rushed past Ellie and slammed the door shut right as she was about to open it, “I’ll give you anything you want!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stopped for a moment, “Anything? You mean like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnie quickly nodded, “Yes! You say it and I’ll make it happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie thought for a moment. She could think of several things she wanted but none of them were worth having sex with a bunch of fans to get, even if they would take years of saving money to achieve. But then, there was one thing Ellie could think of that would be worth going through all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re actually serious about this there is one thing you could do for me…” Ellie began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Really!? What is it?” Burnie asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a script for a movie I want to film. The only problem is I need a substantial budget to get it made.” Ellie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Deal!” Burnie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? But I haven’t even said how much I need -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, I’ll make it work somehow.” Burnie said as he took his hand off the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stood there stunned for a few seconds. She really couldn’t believe how desperate Burnie was to have her do this. “T-Thank you Burnie! It means so much to me that you’ll fund my movie. It’s an idea I’ve always wanted to do but never thought I’d be able -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah whatever,” Burnie said, interrupting Ellie, “So are you familiar with the rules of this thing?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember Barbara was talking about it when she did this last year but could you give me a quick refresher?” Ellie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. So, there’s the three badge levels; bronze, silver, and gold. Bronze badges get to feel you up for about 10 seconds wherever they want and then they get to cum on you wherever they want and you’re fully clothed. Silver badges get to feel you up for 30 seconds and then you have to get them off with either a hand job or a blowjob and you’re in your underwear.” Burnie sighed deeply and then continued, “Then we have the gold badges. They get to feel you up for a full minute then they get to fuck you and finish wherever they want, inside or outside. This goes without saying but you’re completely naked for them. Any questions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie felt her heart drop as soon as Burnie mentioned fucking. Being devoutly religious, Ellie felt it was important to wait until marriage to have sex. Her current boyfriend Miles was completely understanding of this fact and Ellie refrained from sex ever since she got divorced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I really have to have sex with them?” Ellie asked, hoping there would be another way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnie shook his head, “Nope, that’s part of the deal Ellie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie frowned. As much as she was against having sex she knew this would be the only opportunity she would have to get her dream movie made. She knew she was smart. Ellie figured she could come up with a way out of actually having sex by the time she got to the first gold badge fans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.” Ellie said reluctantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnie wrapped his arms around Ellie and pulled her into a big hug. “Thank you so so much! This means more to me than you’ll ever know!” Burnie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Just remember the money you owe me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll write you the check at the end of the weekend.” Burnie said as he pulled away from Ellie. Before she could reply Burnie opened the door and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ellie was left alone the anxiety set in. She had no idea what she had just agreed to. She heard stories from when Barbara did this but she just went on and on about how much she loved doing it by the end. Ellie even heard rumors of Barbara volunteering to help the other Rooster Teeth women who had to do this. The more she thought of Barbara in this way, the more Ellie thought Barbara was just a slut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Barbara’s experiences probably won’t apply to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie thought. She knew she would just have to grin and bear it and just focus on her reward at the end of all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Ellie heard a knock on the door and her heart rate skyrocketed. She began having second thoughts about this whole thing and wondered if it was really worth it. Then, her mind went to the perfect image she had of her dream movie and steeled her resolve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put on the best fake smile she could muster and cheerfully said, “Come in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slowly opened as, who Ellie presumed to be, the first fan walked in. He carefully shut the door behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible. The fan then walked toward Ellie, trying to put on a show of fake confidence that anyone could see through. He held his chin up and stopped a couple of feet away from Ellie and stood in front of her awkwardly, not saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ellie didn’t want to, she knew she had to break this uncomfortable silence if she ever wanted this to end. “Hey there! It’s nice to meet you!” Ellie said enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, same here.” The fan stuttered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, my first one and it’s going to be like pulling teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellie thought. But, having experience interacting with fans in the past she knew better than to say that out loud. Instead, she remained professional and kept the ball rolling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how about we get started?” Ellie offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan felt his cock throb in his pants as his eyes hungrily examined every inch of Ellie’s body. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of skinny pale blue jeans that were frayed at the knees, slightly exposing them. As the fan looked closer, he could see Ellie’s black bra strap slightly peeking out under the straps of her top. He closed the distance between himself and Ellie. His breathing became shallow as he contemplated where he wanted to grope her the most. His initial plan was to grab a handful of Ellie’s tight, round ass but standing right in front of her in person and seeing her small, perky breasts in person caused him to change his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie gasped as she felt the fan gently cup her tits in both hands and start squeezing them. This was by far the most degrading thing she had ever done in her entire life; having a stranger, a fan of hers no less, openly grope and feel her up with the end goal of having him cum on her. She tried to think of her movie to take her mind off the current situation and ended up losing track of time. Thankfully, the fan was honorable and stuck to the 10 second guideline on his own. Once his time was up he took his hands off of Ellie’s chest and placed them on the visible tent in his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time, the fan yanked down his shorts along with his boxers and exposed his rock hard cock to Ellie. She had to use every ounce of willpower not to visibly recoil at the sight. She strained to maintain her smile as the fan wrapped his hand around his shaft and began stroking himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, uhm Ellie? Could you, uhm, get on your knees please?” The fan quietly asked, his voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Ellie politely replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan suddenly started stroking his cock much faster. His hand a blur over his shaft as he jerked himself as fast as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your knees please! I’m about to cum!” The fan begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if almost by instinct, Ellie instantly got on her knees in front of the horny fan. He didn’t seem to know where he wanted to shoot his load as he changed where the head of his cock was pointing with each stroke. But the two places they alternated between the most were Ellie’s face and chest. The fan’s moans of pleasure grew louder and louder as he kept changing where he was aiming. Ellie sat there on her knees with her eyes closed. She didn’t care where he came as long as none of it got in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Here it comes Ellie!” The fan groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp as she felt the fan shoot his hot cum all over her chest. She took deep breaths as rope after rope of the fan’s seed covered the exposed parts of her chest. Ellie had to fight the urge to squirm as she felt his cum leak down under her tank top and even her bra. By the time the fan finished cumming Ellie didn’t want to open her eyes as she was afraid of how much cum she would find on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she was too much of a professional to let this fan have a negative experience. So, Ellie opened her eyes and looked right up at the fan as he pulled his shorts back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoyed yourself!” Ellie said, still maintaining her smile. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bronze Badges Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The instant the first fan left the room Ellie stood up and rushed into the adjoined bathroom to find the nearest towel. As soon as she grabbed one she began frantically rubbing it against her, trying to get all of the first fan’s cum off of her. Ellie absolutely hated being cummed on. With her current and previous partners if they didn’t finish inside of her Ellie forced them to either cum on themselves or the floor. As much as she wanted to scream as she felt more cum seep into her bra she took a deep breath and thought of the movie she was finally going to be able to make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By this time on Monday you’ll be making calls to casting directors!” Ellie said as she looked at herself in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much Ellie tried to clean her chest she still could feel the presence, the warmth, of the fan’s cum lingering on her. After about five minutes of cleaning she heard a faint knock on the door in the other room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a second!” Ellie called out. She bunched up the towel and threw it on the ground. She then quickly walked out of the bathroom back into the main room and sat down in the leather chair in the center of the room and said, “Alright! You can come in now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorknob quickly turned as the fan threw open the door and jumped inside. With a wide grin on his face he reached behind, grabbed onto the door and swung it shut behind him with a loud slam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Ellie it’s so nice to meet you! I thought after you left RT there would be no way you would ever do this! But here you are!” The fan said excitedly. He spoke while walking towards Ellie, never stopping to take a breath while he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t help but feel extremely awkward. She had never had a fan be so enthused to meet her, and having this meet and greet being the circumstances in which they met only added to Ellie’s awkwardness. However, she tried her best to match the fan’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I am!” Ellie chuckled, “It’s nice to meet you too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you are so much prettier in person.” The fan commented as he eyed Ellie up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie could feel the fan’s penetrating gaze. She knew he was already undressing her with his eyes. Not that she was unfamiliar with the feeling but normally she could just ignore it and walk away but, it was an entirely new dynamic since doing naughty things with this stranger was the sole purpose of their meeting. Ellie had to fight the urge to look repulsed as the fan began rubbing himself over his shorts as he continued staring at her petite body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… so pretty…” The fan moaned as he kept rubbing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was appalled that anyone could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> perverted with someone they just met. She couldn’t believe this fan was so quick to start almost masturbating right in front of a stranger, regardless of the circumstances. One thing she hoped for since this fan was so perverted was that he would finish quickly and he would be out of here as quickly as he came in. Ellie knew what she had to do to make this fan cum quickly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then she spoke with a smile, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how about it? Do you want to start groping me now?” She asked the fan, trying her absolute hardest to sound enthusiastic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan looked like he was about to cum right then. He immediately stopped rubbing himself and answered, “Y-Yes! Of course Ellie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put a hand on her right hip and cocked it to the side, “So where would you like to touch me?” She asked. Ellie knew her face was at least four different shades of red and hoped the fan didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s embarrassment seemed to arouse the fan even more. His entire body trembled in anticipation as he tried to answer her. The first couple of times he tried to speak the fan tripped over his own words and started over. Eventually he did manage to give Ellie an answer, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Your ass! Could you bend over that chair and show me your ass?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to pull my pants down if that’s what you mean!” Ellie said as she did as the fan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this is all I need.” The fan muttered. He pushed his shorts down his legs until they were around his ankles where he then stepped out of them. He stepped closer to Ellie, shaking in anticipation as he watched his hard, throbbing cock get closer and closer to Ellie’s firm, round ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie braced herself for the inevitable pair of hands she would be feeling molesting her ass. She instinctively tensed her body and clenched her ass tightly, just waiting for this to be over. Then, instead of hands on her ass she felt something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… rubbing yourself against my ass!?” Ellie asked as she turned her head back. She was right, the fan had grabbed onto Ellie’s thighs and started rubbing his cock against her ass crack over her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only need a few seconds. Your ass is amazing Ellie…” The fan moaned loudly as he began thrusting faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! This wasn’t part of the deal!” Ellie said as she tried to get away from the fan. However, his grip on her thighs was too strong and she was stuck bent over the arm of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rules - fuck! - the rules say we get to touch you for ten seconds. Didn’t say - oh God, fuck! - what we weren’t allowed to touch you with.” The fan groaned. Ellie could feel his cock pulsating against her ass. She knew he was very close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie let out a deep sigh. If what he said was true then she had to go along with it. She cursed at herself for not being more thorough with the rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but you only have a couple more - OH MY GOD!” Ellie yelled as she felt the first rope of the fan’s hot cum land on her back. She gasped again and again each time the fan shot out another thick rope onto her body. Ellie cringed each time his cock throbbed against her ass and fired another wad of cum onto her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity the fan’s orgasm finally subsided and he let go of Ellie and stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! That was amazing Ellie! Thank you so much for doing this! Also, I hope you have a change of clothes because I made a real mess.” The fan laughed as he pulled his shorts back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie hesitantly looked back and from her limited vision could see what the fan was talking about. She could see thick streaks of white going from the waist of her jeans all the way up her back. She couldn’t tell from her current angle but she knew there had to be at least a bit of cum in her hair. She wanted nothing more than to scream at this fan. To yell at him and tell him how much of a perverted fuck he was and how she never wanted to see him again. But, once again images of her future movie held her back from acting out. She pursed her lips and smiled at the fan, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Now please leave the room so I can get ready for the next fan.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Silver Badges Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie managed to slog her way through the rest of the bronze badge fans without too much hassle. She never did get used to the sensation of fan after fan cumming on her and hated it every single time. The instant each fan left the room Ellie rushed into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and desperately tried to scrub herself clean. Although she hated having cum on her bare skin more than just on her clothes she preferred getting it on her directly since she could properly clean it off. Ellie tried to get the cum off of her clothes but there was always a clear cum stain left behind. In the room she was provided with several identical outfits to the one she was currently wearing but was never given enough time to change clothes, leaving her stuck wearing the same cum-stained tank top and jeans the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie looked at the time on her phone and fumed. She couldn’t believe after all the men she serviced so far it was only noon. The convention center didn’t close for another five hours. Ellie was already exhausted and was dreading the next few hours already. The only thing that was getting her through this was still the promise of her movie being made. But, she began wondering if even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was worth going through all of this. As always, her thinking time was cut short by another knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s fake enthusiasm and smile had become routine at this point. “Come on in!” She called out cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the doorknob shake as it slowly turned and finally open. The fan hesitantly stepped through the crack in the door he made and cautiously closed the door behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible. Ellie had to contain the deep sigh she desperately wanted to let out. It was much easier for her to deal with the enthusiastic fans since they had no problem doing as they pleased with her. On the other hand, with these shy fans Ellie had to expend so much more effort on her part to not only make them feel comfortable but also get them off. She had already dealt with a handful of these fans so she had some idea of how to get them through this but Ellie swore if she had to deal with too many more she would just get up and leave and explain the situation to Burnie later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very moment the fan looked at the floor and away from Ellie she scrunched her face up to vent some of her frustration before putting on her professional face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to meet you!” Ellie said with a big smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Same here.” The fan whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to be shy! You paid to be here so enjoy it!” Ellie felt like she was going to die from embarrassment saying that out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Ellie say that grew the fan’s confidence. His hands stopped trembling long enough for him to reach into his back pocket and pull out his badge. Ellie opened her mouth to continue her script for the bronze badges but she stopped herself when she noticed the color of the badge wasn’t bronze, but silver instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… You have a silver badge.” Ellie said, slipping out of her act for just a moment. But, she managed to catch herself in time and continued, “Well it’s your lucky day! You’re the first one who gets to see this.” Ellie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing she couldn’t hide was her embarrassment. As Ellie grabbed the hem of her tank top her face flushed a deep shade of red. She closed her eyes and pictured herself sitting in the front row of the theater as she debuted her new movie at a film festival. That gave her enough motivation to yank her top over her head and throw it to the side. Ellie kept her eyes closed as she unbuttoned her jeans and began shimmying out of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Actually Ellie… Could you um… turn around as you do that?” The fan reluctantly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only reason she turned around as quickly as she did was to give herself an opportunity to roll her eyes. She felt humiliated enough as it was and showing and wiggling her ass for the fan her ass as she took off her jeans was really pushing her limits. The fan was ecstatic, his cock throbbed in his pants as he watched Ellie Main show him her panty-clad ass in the sexiest way possible. When Ellie finally managed to get her jeans off she turned back around and showed the fan the rest of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan rubbed his erection over his jeans as his eyes thoroughly examined every inch of Ellie’s body. She was skinny with very little, if any, body fat on her. She was wearing a plain black bra; the fan noticed that the bra wasn’t doing anything to support her small breasts and that they were just that naturally perky. It seemed the only reason Ellie bothered with a bra was to provide extra coverage for her chest. On the bottom she was wearing a matching pair of black panties. From his preview earlier the fan saw Ellie’s panties covered most of her bottom but it didn’t stop a bit of it from being eaten into her tight, round ass. Even though it was hard for the fan to see he swore he could make out a hint of a camel toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie put a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side. “So are you just going to stand there staring or do you want to keep going?” Ellie said, fighting through her embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right!” The fan said. He walked toward her with more confidence than before. As soon as he was in front of Ellie he raised his hands and brought them closer to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie internally braced herself for another breast assault and held her hands firmly by her side and let the fan continue. He hesitated for a moment and glanced at Ellie’s face, looking for reassurance. She gave the fan a slight smile and a quick nod. That was all the encouragement the fan needed as he took both of Ellie’s perky breasts into his greedy hands. Although they were smaller than a handful for the fan, he still loved every second he got with them. Ellie felt a little uneasy with how aggressively the fan was grabbing and kneading her tits. There were a couple of close calls where he brushed against the exposed part of her breast and thought he was just going to dive his hand down under her bra. Thankfully that didn’t happen and after a very long 30 seconds the fan took his hands off of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that was… certainly passionate!” Ellie commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! Did I do something wrong?” The fan panicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Not at all! I just wasn’t expecting you to be that vigorous. You were great. You have nothing to worry about!” Ellie said, trying to reassure the fan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan breathed a huge sigh of relief, “Oh thank God! Anyway, now I think you have to… y’know…” The fan trailed off as he gestured to his erection, which was already twitching hard against his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! How could I forget about that?” Ellie said as she reached for the zipper on the fan’s jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan gasped in disbelief as Ellie began zipping down his jeans. As much as he wanted to direct her and get her to do certain things he was willing to forgo all of that to have Ellie take control, so he didn’t say anything and let her continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie deftly undid the top button of the fan’s jeans with one hand and then used both hands to tug them down along with his boxers. She let out a quiet gasp when the fan’s rock hard cock sprang free from its confines. Ellie had a hard time believing a fan who was this shy had a cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. If she had to guess, Ellie thought this cock had to be at least nine inches long. Not only that, but this cock was thick too. As she wrapped her soft, slender fingers around the fan’s shaft she was shocked to discover her fingers could barely make a circle around the shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan let out a moan as soon as Ellie wrapped her hand around his cock. He moaned again and thrusted his hips forward when she began gently stroking his shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so hard. Do you already want to cum?” Ellie asked in a husky tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ellie please, slow down!” The fan pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down? But I can tell this must feel really good for you. If you say so.” Ellie then slowed her strokes, bringing her hand movements down to a crawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he definitely would have came if Ellie kept going at that pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does my body really turn you on that much? That you would cum that fast?” Ellie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me made you so horny? Was it my small, perky tits?” Ellie asked again, pressing her breasts against the fan’s arm. “Or was it my ass? You must have </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when I shook my cute little ass for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan’s cock throbbed hard in Ellie’s hand. She loved the way it felt in her grasp. The longer she held it the more she found herself wanting to make it shoot its load. Ellie waited a few seconds for the fan to answer her. When he didn’t, Ellie sped up her stroking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Slow down! I’m really gonna cum!” The fan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better answer quickly! Which do you like better? My tits or my ass?” Ellie asked, interrogating the fan. She kept speeding up her stroking the longer the fan took to answer. It took him so long that her hand became a blur on the fan’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and Ellie watched him and waited for his answer. But no words came out, only a series of moans. A second later the fan came. Ellie didn’t let up her efforts for a moment; stroking the fan’s cock as fast as she could as she felt rope after rope of hot, sticky cum land all over her thighs. Ellie was surprised at herself for not being disgusted by this fan’s cum. In fact, she enjoyed making his big cock spray its huge, messy load all over her legs. As the last few drops leaked out of the fan’s cock and dribbled onto her hand Ellie let go of his manhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down and examined the damage the fan did to her. Most of her thighs were coated in a layer of cum with some of it dripping down past her knees. She then looked at the cum on her hand and had to fight the urge to lick it clean. She blushed and threw her dirty hand to her side and put it out of sight as the fan pulled up his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the best moment of my life! That was incredible Ellie!” The fan said, pulling her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She happily hugged the fan back, making sure to keep her cum-covered hand off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself!” She said genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan pulled away. He then turned around and promptly left the room with his head held high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.” Ellie said to herself, licking some of the cum off of her hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Silver Badges Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment the fan left the room Ellie’s heart dropped and she immediately ran into the bathroom. She was in utter disbelief over what she had just done. She stripped off the remainder of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She didn’t care that she had fans waiting, she needed to be clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellie jerked the shower knob as hard as she could to the left, immediately sending a cascade of scalding water over her body. She yelped and turned the knob back to the right to a more reasonable temperature. She couldn’t bring herself to clean the fan’s cum off her legs herself so Ellie let the shower do the work for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that Ellie?” She said to herself. She had never been so forward, so slutty, with any of her exs. So what came over her to act that way with a stranger? As Ellie racked her brain for any possible explanation she realized the fan’s cock was much larger than any other cock she had dealt with before. Just remembering the size of his cock was enough to cause a brief flash of pleasure to wash over her nether regions. She bushed. Ellie never considered herself to be a size queen but she may have to reconsider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stayed in the shower for long after she was clean but couldn’t bring herself to leave until she couldn’t feel any of the fan’s cum on her. Once she was satisfied she turned off the water and got out. She quickly dried her body, not bothering with her hair since she made a point to keep it dry in the shower, and then hastily put on her bra and panties and nearly ran back out into the main room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised when she saw the next fan was already waiting for her, standing halfway between the door and the leather chair in the center of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about the wait!” Ellie said as she walked back to her usual place in front of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries Ellie! You look amazing!” The fan said as his eyes locked onto her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Ellie’s worries that she was starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this were put to rest in an instant. She felt disgusted and wanted to cover her chest as the fan kept staring. Once again she was back to having to fake every bit of enthusiasm she was putting out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! You know, if you show me your badge you can do a lot more than look.” Ellie forced a smile and winked at the fan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not reach into his pocket fast enough to pull out his silver badge. He whipped the badge out of his pocket and waved it in front of Ellie’s face. She couldn’t make out any discernible details on the badge except the color, but figured that was good enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then! Where would you like to touch me?” Ellie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the fan was one step ahead of her. Before Ellie finished speaking he already had his pants around his ankles and his fully erect cock in hand. His breathing grew deeper and more labored as he closed the distance between himself and Ellie. As the fan stopped just inches away from her body, Ellie could feel the fan’s hot breath on her neck. She couldn’t help but squirm in place. It was a better alternative to kicking him in the groin and running away, which is what she so badly wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie looked up at the ceiling and asked the fan, “Have you made up your mind yet?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I don’t know! I want to touch you everywhere.” The fan breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe having shy fans isn’t such a bad thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellie thought. She was getting seriously creeped out by this fan. She began wondering if there was any way she could get this fan to leave and get a refund for him. But realistically she knew it was too late for that and she just had to endure whatever this fan wanted to do to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like most other fans, the first thing this fan wanted to do was molest her small tits. Ellie let out a small grunt as he desperately grabbed and rubbed her breasts over her bra. She still wasn’t used to having strangers be so physically close to her bare chest and it caused her to squirm even more. Ellie counted each second that passed in her head. With how much the fan was molesting her each second might as well have been an eternity. However, the 30 second time limit finally arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s up!” Ellie said loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the fan took his hands away he pressed his palms against Ellie’s exposed skin above her bra and pushed his hands down. He managed to force his hands underneath Ellie’s bra and squeeze her bare breasts, causing Ellie to jump back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Ellie scolded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself! How am I supposed to restrain myself when you’re so fucking hot?” The fan said, with no sincerity in his apology whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had to actively fight the urge to kick this fan in the groin as hard as she could. She angrily bit her lip and tensed her leg to lock it in place. After taking a few deep breaths she managed to calm down a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. How would you like me to get you off?” Ellie asked, her smile more strained than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan closed the gap between himself and Ellie once again, “I know how.” He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are yo - WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Ellie shouted. The fan had wrapped his arms around Ellie’s back and stuck his cock between her thighs, rubbing his cock against her panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal? You have to use your body to get me off. The only stipulation is that I can’t fuck you, and I’m not. I’m just going to do this!” The fan explained. As he finished speaking he thrusted his cock against Ellie’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing she truly had no escape now from this creepy, perverted fan Ellie wrapped her arms around the fan and placed her head on his shoulder so she was free to make as many unpleasant faces as possible as an outlet for her disgust. She cringed as she felt the fan thrust against her pussy faster and faster. Ellie could hear the fan panting just past her ear, which was one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever experienced in her life. She just wanted this to be over as quick as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie started grinding her crotch against the fan’s erect cock in hopes of expediting the progress. The fan moaned loudly, almost directly into Ellie’s ear. She did her best to ignore the fan and grind faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Ellie, I didn’t realize you were such a slut.” The fan groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie rolled her eyes, “Are you about done?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost, but it would really help if I could feel your bare tits against me.” the fan said hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie let out a quiet sigh. She didn’t care anymore. She just wanted this fan to be done and out of here. She took her right hand away from the fan’s back and slid it between her and the fan’s chest where she then pushed the cups of her bra down until her breasts were exposed. After she returned her hand to its original position Ellie leaned over until her tits were pressed against the fan’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God…” The fan breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden his thrusts became faster and more frantic. Ellie squirmed again as she felt the fan’s precum leak out and stain her panties. Then she began to panic as she felt the fan’s cock throb, signalling that he was about to cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you plan on cumming?” Ellie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” The fan grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes! I can’t have you cumming on my panties and risk getting pregnant!” Ellie argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the word ‘pregnant’ seemed to send the fan over the edge. He moaned loudly and continued rubbing the head of his cock against Ellie’s underwear as he erupted. Ellie tried to get away from the fan but it was useless. So, she had to endure the feeling of each jet of cum that fired out of the fan’s cock landing on her panties. The fan shot out so much cum it began seeping through Ellie’s underwear. She tried to keep her pussy separate from her panties but as the fan eked out the last few drops of cum he rubbed his head against her crotch, pushing Ellie’s panties against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan grinned as he pulled away from Ellie. He whistled a happy tune as he dressed himself. Ellie on the other hand was feeling quite the opposite. She muttered under her breath every awful name she could think of to call the fan. She didn’t know if it was possible but she was going to try her hardest to get this fan banned from this RTX and every future one as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the great time Ellie! Have a great weekend!” The fan said, waving back at Ellie as he prepared to leave the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, you too! Hope nothing awful happens to you this weekend!” Ellie said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Gold Badges Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as Ellie hated doing it, she managed to get through the rest of the silver badge fans.Thankfully, she didn’t have anymore close calls like the one fan who came on her panties. When that happened, Ellie had to immediately tear her panties off and scrub herself clean. She wanted nothing more than to burn the soiled underwear to ashes but nobody would give her anything to start a fire with, deeming it to be a ‘fire hazard’. So, Ellie had to settle by just throwing them in the trash for the time being. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> encounter, Ellie made a point to make the rest of the fan’s cum on the upper half of her body. It was a real balancing act for her since Ellie also refused to have any fans cum anywhere near her mouth. What ended up happening was when it came time to make the fan’s cum Ellie pointed their cocks in a random direction but still toward her body. This led to a lot of cumshots landing on her arms, her forehead, and even her hair. Ellie didn’t mind getting it in her hair as much since it wasn’t in direct contact with her skin. There were still a few fans however who insisted on cumming on her chest and took matters into their own hands and aimed their cocks themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was cleaning herself up after one such fan. He had blown what appeared to be a week’s worth of cum all over her chest. Ellie was disappointed as she tried cleaning her bra and found no matter how much she tried, there was always going to be a very large, very noticeable, cum stain plastered across the right cup. She let out a heavy sigh and threw it in the garbage with her panties. One thing Ellie was somewhat grateful for was that this room had dozens of pairs of identical underwear for her to wear. But it still didn’t stop Ellie from being upset at every ruined pair. As Ellie was clasping on a new bra there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!” She called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had just done the clasp on her bra right as the door opened and the next fan walked in. Like most fans she had met today this one was also shy. The moment he entered the room and looked at Ellie and saw what she was wearing his gaze instantly whipped to the floor. Ellie couldn’t help but giggle inwardly as she saw his cock already growing hard under his shorts. Despite the whole situation she was in, Ellie still found it cute whenever shy men were embarrassed by her lack of clothes. It reminded her of when her and Miles started dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan stopped a couple of feet away from Ellie and reached under the collar of his shirt to grab the lanyard he was wearing. He wordlessly pulled out the lanyard and attached was his RTX badge and another badge Ellie didn’t recognize right away. After a moment of examining it her heart stopped. She knew this moment was coming all day but she still wasn’t mentally prepared for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first gold badge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s mind raced. She desperately searched her mind for any way out of this. She could put up with getting fans off for an entire week if it meant she didn’t have to have pre-marital sex with one. Luckily the fan was still looking down so he didn’t see the cold sweat break out on Ellie’s forehead. She considered running, grabbing her phone, and telling Burnie she was sick and couldn’t do it anymore. Even in her head it sounded like the weakest excuse ever. And if Ellie even tried to pull that with Burnie she wouldn’t get paid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, I assume you know what this badge means?” The fan quietly asked, his voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin when the fan spoke. “Yes! Yes, I do.” She answered. Ellie began stripping away the rest of her clothes for the fan without a second thought. Her mind was too preoccupied to care about being totally naked in front of a fan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made no show of taking off her underwear. She pulled her panties down her legs and unclasped her bra and threw them in a pile on the floor as if she was simply getting dressed. Ellie was still trying to come up with a solution to her problem, some kind of loophole that she could exploit that could maybe make the fan happy without compromising her morals. There had to be an answer! But what was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Could I make a request?” The fan sheepishly asked as he started taking off his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yeah, sure. What is it?” Ellie asked, only half-listening to the fan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I… I mean… Would it be possible to…?” The fan said, nervously trying to find the right words to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be possible to…?” Ellie repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Would it be possible to… maybe do anal sex with you?” The fan clenched his eyes shut, fearing what her response would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light bulb went off in Ellie’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It truly was the best of both worlds in Ellie’s mind. The fan got to have what he wanted, and since it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaginal </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex it really didn’t count as pre-marital sex since there was no chance of getting pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Absolutely!” Ellie excitedly said. She was going to thank this fan for giving her this loophole by sure he was completely satisfied by the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Wow! Thank you so much Ellie!” The fan was so excited he nearly tripped over his shorts as he stepped out of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was more than happy to turn around and bend herself over on the chair for the fan. She then took an ass cheek in each hand and spread them for him, giving him a clear view of her tight asshole. Ellie had never done anal sex before. It wasn’t that she was afraid of it but rather just a lack of interest to do it from her and her previous partners. She had heard from other women how painful it could be the first time and how if the men are too rough it could leave them sore for days. But, Ellie was willing to risk the pain if it meant she could fulfill her obligation to Burnie, get paid, and make the fans happy all at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie could feel the fan tremble in anticipation as he rubbed his cock against her ass. His cock was already throbbing hard, as if it was going to explode any moment. The fan placed his shaky hands on her tight, round ass and slid his cock down until the head was prodding against Ellie’s asshole. The fan took in one more deep, stuttered breath and plunged the entirety of cock into her virgin ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie bit her lip and let out a squeal that was mostly from pain. She had anticipated </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain but this was nearly unbearable. From the first couple of thrusts she already knew she was going to be sore for days. She had never had something so big in her ass before and it had to reshape itself to the shape of the fan’s cock in order to take it in properly. Ellie let out short grunts of pain every time the fan thrusted into her. She dug her fingers into the cushion of the chair as an outlet for the pain she was feeling. As the fan began fucking her faster and the pain increased, Ellie started having second thoughts about this. If she was feeling this rough after just one cock in her ass she couldn’t imagine having dozens of fans, one after another, using her ass as they pleased. She knew it was either this or her movie didn’t get made and it wasn’t as though this was particularly dangerous; plus, the pain would only be temporary and her movie would last forever once it was made so Ellie decided to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God yes Ellie! Fuck your ass is so tight.” The fan moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be - Ah! - surprised if it - Ah! - was.” Ellie commented, interrupting herself with more yelps of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that? Have you ever done anal before?” The fan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never - Ah fuck!” Ellie cursed as the fan suddenly started fucking her even faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more aroused than ever. As soon as the fan heard Ellie admit she was an anal virgin he couldn’t contain himself anymore. He dug his fingers into Ellie’s ass and fucked her as fast as he could. Ellie buried her head into the cushion and screamed. It was too much for her to handle. But she knew with how horny the fan was there was no way of getting him to slow down so she had to just take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M CUMMING ELLIE! I’M CUMMING DEEP INSIDE YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!” The fan yelled at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie felt the fan stop thrusting suddenly and rope after rope of cum shooting deep inside of her. The only way Ellie could describe this feeling was interesting. It felt weird to have a ton of hot cum suddenly flood her asshole but at the same time, its warmth and viscosity seemed to dull the pain. When the fan finished cumming he slowly withdrew his cock from Ellie. As soon as it left her Ellie felt a pleasurable warmth spread from her ass down her legs and through the rest of her body, almost overtaking the pain for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie strained her neck to look back at the fan who was pulling up his shorts and asked him, “Did you like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the greatest moment of my life! Thank you Ellie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure sounded like it! And I’m sure everyone else in the convention center will agree!” She said teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan’s face immediately turned dark red as he promptly turned around and ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another one down.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gold Badges Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not to Ellie’s surprise but as soon as the fan left the room her ass started hurting like hell. She winced with every step she took to the bathroom. Once she eventually arrived she looked at her ass in the mirror to see how much cum was still leaking out of her and to make sure that it wasn’t too damaged. By the time Ellie looked in the mirror there were only a few drops of cum still coming out of her and slowly trickling onto her thigh. She breathed a deep sigh of relief that she didn’t have to spend who knows how long in the shower after each fan cleaning herself up. The only obstacle for Ellie that would eat up her free time now is the literal pain in her ass. It easily took her three times as long to walk to the bathroom as normal. It took so long that Ellie would have to make a decision whether or not it was worth her time to walk all that way. When she was turning around to go back into the main room she heard a faint knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a minute! I’ll be right there!” Ellie shouted from the bathroom. She placed a hand on her lower back and took light, ginger steps out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was shocked when the door was still closed. Every other fan she asked to wait just let themselves right in. Once she got back into her position she said, “Alright! You can come in now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorknob turned and the door quickly opened and in walked a young woman. She was about the same height as Ellie, had long, straight red hair that went down about halfway down her back, and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white tank top along with a pair of blue skinny jeans. From what Ellie could see, the girl had a larger chest than hers; Ellie guessed it was about a C-cup. The girl smiled at her and began walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie covered herself up with her hands and said, “I think you have the wrong room. The signings are happening just down the stairs and to the right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” The girl said as she jammed her fingers into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a gold badge, “I bought this badge for a ‘session’ with you, Ellie.” The fan finished explaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s heart pounded in her chest. She hadn’t considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a possibility. None of the other women who did this ever had to deal with a female fan. Ellie felt herself become more and more flustered. She didn’t like women, she thought anyway. There was that one time she made out with her roommate Chelsea however. Ellie had to admit they both got pretty into it, their make out session ended up involving a copious amount of tongue after all. But that was different for Ellie, she had known Chelsea for a while and was good friends with her, and besides, that was just for the camera, there weren’t any feelings behind that kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you… uncover yourself?” The fan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie snapped out of her thoughts, “R-Right. Sorry about that.” She said as she lowered her arms to her sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie you look so goddamn hot.” The female fan said, her mouth hanging agape. As Ellie looked closer she swore she could see the fan about to start drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie blushed furiously, “Thanks…” She said awkwardly. It felt weird to have a woman lust over her like this. But, it wasn’t necessarily a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird feeling, just different. Ellie gave her head a quick shake in an attempt to ignore the fact this fan was a woman and just focus on getting her off like every other fan she had met today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do first? I think it’d be best if - Mmph!?” Ellie was cut off as the fan suddenly pressed her lips against her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was so in shock that she couldn’t process enough brainpower to push her away. The only thing Ellie could do was reciprocate the fan’s advances. What started off as light, repeated kisses quickly turned into something more. Much more. The fan stuck her tongue out of her mouth and pressed it against Ellie’s mouth. As Ellie opened her mouth to take a breath the fan shoved her tongue into her mouth and started fully making out with Ellie. The fan then grabbed the back of Ellie’s head and forced her head into hers even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was beginning to become light headed due in part to the lack of oxygen and part from how intense this make out session was. She had never experienced anything quite this intense before. She could almost feel the dampness from the fan’s crotch as she ground her hips against Ellie’s nude body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan abruptly stopped kissing Ellie and pulled away from her. Ellie was about to ask the fan if everything was alright but stopped herself as she watched the fan strip off all of her clothes as if they were on fire. Ellie was impressed how quickly the fan went from being clothed to as naked as she was. Once the fan was naked Ellie couldn’t help but examine and compare her body to her own. As Ellie predicted, the fan’s breasts were much larger than her own, without being constricted by the confines of a top and bra the full size of her tits were able to be shown. They were almost  D-cup exposed, causing Ellie to feel a little envious as she looked down at her own A-cups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the fan didn’t care about that. She looked at Ellie with nothing but lust in her eyes as she stepped forward and kissed Ellie again. Ellie thought the fan was going for another full-blown make out session again but stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on the floor. Now.” The fan ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie, still visibly flustered, obeyed the fan’s and maneuvered her way to the floor as comfortably as she could. She let out a few grunts of discomfort but eventually was able to lay herself on the ground on her side and waited for the fan’s next instruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan looked at Ellie’s body and bit her lip. Ellie could see the arousal dripping down the fan’s legs. She was absolutely soaked. Ellie almost started to feel bad for this fan. It looked like she had been sexually starving herself for months. There was a certain primal aspect to the fan’s movements. The way she kept a careful eye on Ellie’s body as she lowered herself to the floor, how her eyes never seemed to stray away from Ellie’s tits or pussy, and how the fan had to consciously keep moving her hand away from her pussy to stop her from touching herself. Ellie felt nervous, worried what the fan might end up doing to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always been my dream to fucking scissor you Ellie.” The fan breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was certainly new territory for Ellie. Never in her life did she think she would ever be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a girl. She was unsure of how to proceed, but was too nervous to say anything, so she just sat there awkwardly waiting for the fan to direct her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon realizing she would have to take matters into her own hands, the fan spoke. “Here, spread your legs open like me, see?” The fan said as she opened her legs into a wide V shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nodded and copied the fan, “Like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan stared at Ellie for a moment, again having to move her hand away from her wet pussy, “Yep! Just like that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan moved herself closer to Ellie until their legs were intersecting. Ellie felt her heart pound harder than ever as she felt the intense heat of the fan’s pussy come closer and closer to her own. She was unsure how to feel about this whole situation. She didn’t necessarily dislike the fact that she was about to be with a woman, especially one as attractive as this fan, but would have much rather this have happened under other circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH GOD YES!” The fan screamed as she brushed her pussy against Ellie’s for the first time. Ellie felt a twinge of pleasure course through her nether regions but chose to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan placed her hands behind her back and braced herself as she began viciously rubbing her cunt harder against Ellie. Ellie braced herself just like the fan to keep herself from falling over. She couldn't deny she wasn’t feeling anything, with how aggressive the fan was being, just the friction on her pussy and clit was enough to drive a somewhat pleasurable result. Ellie began letting out soft moans, but still paled in comparison to the screaming the fan was doing. Ellie was starting to worry that someone would break into here thinking someone was getting murdered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the musky scent of sex to fill the room. The fan’s pussy was leaking constantly and the friction along with the but of arousal leaking out of Ellie was enough to fill the entire room with their smell. Ellie felt the fan’s body start to buck and twitch wildly and she braced herself for what was about to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM ELLIE! I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING CUNT!!!” The fan shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the pleasure Ellie was receiving from the fan’s grinding, she was a little off put by how intense the fan was being. Ellie thought she wasn’t attractive enough to warrant such cries of pleasure, but she wasn’t about to stop the fan from enjoying herself. So, Ellie held her pussy against the fan’s as the fan came hard. Her entire body vibrated and shook almost violently for a solid minute as she rode out her orgasm directly on Ellie’s pussy. As soon as the fan finished cumming her arms went limp and she fell on the floor, huffing and trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… was amazing…” The fan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie laid on the ground as well, her feelings conflicted. She definitely enjoyed that more than doing it with her male fans but was unsure if she liked it enough to call herself bisexual. She was definitely more curious now than ever though and would have to try this again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should have a chat with Chelsea tonight.” Ellie said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Gold Badges Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While it didn’t take long for Ellie to recover from the sex she had with the female fan it took the fan much longer. It took so long that Ellie had to throw a towel over herself so she could call in the Guardians working her line to escort her out, after getting her dressed of course. Once the fan had left another wave of embarrassment and shame washed over Ellie. She wondered if having sex with a woman before marriage counted as pre marital sex or not. She came to the conclusion that it wasn’t for the same reason anal sex didn’t count; there was no chance of pregnancy involved. Ellie was also embarrassed for what the female fan was going to say to everyone. It was one thing for a bunch of guys to talk about their sexual experience with a woman since Ellie figured that’s all guys did. But to have a woman talk about having sex with her was different. Now, people would start to think Ellie truly was a slut who would have sex with anything that moved. That her services would be available outside of the confines of this convention. So many people were going to have the complete wrong idea about her and Ellie wasn’t looking forward to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the plus side, however, something about either having sex with a woman or just the position she was in laying on the ground did wonders for her pain. It was still there but it was greatly diminished to the point where it only really hurt when she was focusing on it. Ellie jumped up and down, enjoying her newfound mobility. It was short-lived however as there was another knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in!” Ellie excitedly said, still jumping up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and the next fan walked in. It was back to men. As soon as the fan saw Ellie he smiled and laughed. Ellie smiled at the fan as well. She was happy that this fan was actually attractive. He was easily six feet tall, muscular but overly-so. He had an even, natural golden tan on the visible parts of his skin. Even the fact that this fan was well-kept was enough to make Ellie happy. She continued bouncing up and down as the fan approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there!” Ellie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan tried standing still in front of Ellie but couldn’t help himself from jumping up and down as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Is there any particular reason we’re jumping?” The fan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I was really sore earlier from getting fucked in the ass but now I’m feeling much better so now I’m enjoying the pain-free mobility while I still can!” Ellie cheerfully explained, not caring that she was still completely naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan stopped jumping and was silent for a moment, seemingly taking time to process what Ellie had just said and taking the time to stare at her bouncing breasts. Ellie could see a bulge already forming in the fan’s basketball shorts the longer he stared and thought. Ellie stopped jumping and addressed the fan again, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how about it? Do you want to get this thing going or what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! So I heard earlier while I was in line that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting people fuck you in the ass?” The fan asked as he pulled out his gold badge from under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nodded, “That’s right. It’s my way of circumventing pre-marital sex, y’know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. But aren’t you just going to get sore all over again?” The fan asked, with concern in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the pain is temporary but sin is forever.” Ellie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan looked confused. He was having a difficult time grasping her logic but wasn’t about to complain. After all, he wanted to fuck Ellie’s tight ass more than anything. His cock began to throb in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, alright.” The fan said, “Let me get naked so we can start this!” The fan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie watched the fan disrobe. She found herself oddly excited to have sex with this fan. Most likely due to the fact that he was ridiculously hot. As he took off his shirt Ellie gasped in awe of his ripped chest. It was almost like something out of a magazine with how perfectly each muscle was sculpted along with the fan’s 8-pack abs. He looked so strong, like he could just pick Ellie up with one hand and use her body as his personal flesh light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ellie realized something horrible. This fan, who looked like he could punch his way through a brick wall, was about to fuck her almost-virgin asshole. If Ellie thought it hurt to have a ‘normal’ guy fuck her ass, she couldn’t begin to imagine the pain this fan would bring her ass. As she continued fretting, the fan yanked down his shorts and exposed his throbbing erection to Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stopped and stared at the fan’s cock. It. Was. Huge. Bigger than any cock she had ever seen before, both in real life and on the internet. Her mouth hung wide open as she tried to guess the size of it. From her standing position Ellie couldn’t get an accurate guess on it so she got on her knees and shuffled up to it, her mouth stopping just inches from the head. Ellie curiously moved her head around the fan’s shaft, examining every curve, vein, and color. She then wrapped her hand around the shaft and gave it a few quick strokes for good measure. Her pussy was soaked. The fan’s cock was more than half the length of her forearm, and it was so girthy that her fingers couldn’t touch when she wrapped her hand around it. It was truly a monster. And Ellie loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” Ellie said as she stood up, “Forget fucking me in the ass. I want you to fuck my pussy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan gave Ellie another confused look, “But didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that was the only way you were gonna let me fuck you? What about everything about pre-marital sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK THAT!” Ellie shouted, “When am I going to have the chance to be fucked by such a fucking huge cock? Never. So do as I say and fuck my cunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fan didn’t need to be told twice. Hearing Ellie Main beg him to fuck her pussy was more than he could bear. The fan grunted as he grabbed Ellie by the neck and easily lifted her up with one hand. She could already feel her orgasm building just by being manhandled by this fan. He then walked over to the leather couch resting against the wall of the room and threw Ellie down onto it. Ellie was too aroused to be bothered with pain and stuck her ass up for the fan. He rushed over to the couch and climbed onto it behind Ellie and too a moment to admire her body. He loved how tight and perfectly round her ass was, even in this spread out position. And her pussy looked incredibly inviting. It was visibly dripping with arousal, with Ellie’s juices dripping from her cunt directly onto the couch below. He couldn’t wait anymore. The fan grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to Ellie’s pussy, eventually prodding the head against her tight, wet hole. He took a deep breath and then rammed his cock inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Ellie screamed. The fan’s cock was only halfway inside of her but it was still the fullest her pussy had ever been. Her pussy screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as it adjusted and tightly gripped and reshaped itself to fit his cock inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie shrieked with pleasure again when the fan pushed the rest of his cock inside her. She was amazed all of it managed to fit. The lubrication she was providing certainly helped as it allowed the fan to begin to slowly thrust his cock back and forth. He continuously moaned for as long as he moved his cock in Ellie’s cunt. He had never had a woman be able to take the entirety of his cock before so the last few inches of his shaft were extremely sensitive. He tried his best to ignore the sensitivity and started thrusting faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU’RE SO FUCKING HUGE!!!” Ellie screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have cared about being quiet and preserving her innocent public image but just couldn’t help herself when it came to this cock. It was hitting every single one of her pleasure nerves in her pussy at the same time. Not only that but the pain the fan brought by ramming against her cervix with each thrust only added to the overall pleasure she was feeling. Ellie almost lost it when the fan started fucking her faster and faster, and eventually fucking her as fast as he could. He had pinned her down against the couch with her ass sticking up in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must look like a bitch ready to be bred!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ellie thought. She wished she could see herself in a mirror. See herself for the whore she really was. She wanted this cock to fill her with its load. Ellie was certain God would forgive her for this if she was bred by such a huge, perfect cock. This was the type of cock that was meant to breed girls like her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie! I’m gonna cum soon!” The fan moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN FUCKING DO IT! FILL MY CUNT WITH YOUR CUM!” She yelled, almost angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the normally quiet Ellie say that sent the fan over the edge. He let out a long, loud groan as he drained his balls deep inside of Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie screamed again in sheer pleasure. Her entire body writhed in pleasure as her pussy clamped down hard on the fan’s cock like a vice, sucking and milking it completely dry. Even her pussy craved this fan’s cum. Ellie and the fan finished cumming at the same time. Ellie’s body went limp on the couch, her orgasm draining her of all her strength. The fan pulled his deflating cock out of her, letting a river of hot cum pour out of her and onto the couch, forming a large puddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie breathed heavily. She was well aware of the fact a stranger just fucked her pussy and came inside of it. She knew there was a very real possibility that she was going to get pregnant. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care about that, how she looked, about her religion. She didn’t care about anything. She was too busy living in pure bliss to care. She didn’t hear the fan get dressed and leave the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie smiled weakly and said to herself, “I’m glad I said yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>